


What Happened at the Park

by WinningLoser



Category: Defense of the Ancients | Dota, Dota 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, And a weird position that I dont know how to describe, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Cum On Self, Cunnilingus, Erections, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Heartbeats, Implied Relationships, Kink Discovery, Kissing, Lemons, Love, Neck Kissing, Orgasm, Outdoor Sex, Pango is sorta wrapped around willow, Penis In Vagina Sex, Penis Size, Pillow Talk, Precum, Rimming, Romance, Smut, Teasing, Undressing, backsack, balls, female orgasm, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinningLoser/pseuds/WinningLoser
Summary: Donté, feeling incredibly tired after a long day, comes home to a very empathetic Mireska. Fortunately for the both of them, they know exactly what cheers each other up when fed up with the trifles of everyday life. (It's sex.)
Relationships: Donté Panlin the Pangolier/Mireska Sunbreeze the Dark Willow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	What Happened at the Park

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first lemons I've written instead of just romantic fluff, be easy kings ;w;

Donté returned home after a long day of defending the ancient with an incompetent team, all leading to him losing, despite it not being his fault. He was noticeably upset, and Mireska could tell. “Ahhh, another bad game?” Mireska asked, “It’s as if there are no good teammates defending anymore.” Mireska was trying her best to empathize, even though she has been winning plenty of matches.

“Ahh, but it’s been a while since you’ve lost, hasn’t it Mireska?” 

The Pangolier was not having any of it. After dying as much as he did, he’s just exhausted. Mireska wasn’t done trying to cheer him up however. “Ahh, I’m sure you didn’t do too bad though?” Mireska asked. The Pangolier sighed. “Well, I tried my best, and I’m sure my team did too.” Donté clearly felt pretty bad about the results of that match. “Let’s not talk about this, alright? What did you do today?” 

Mireska understood that the Pangolier wanted to change the subject. “Ah well, I just did a bit of housework and took Jex for a walk.” Mireska was just bringing up fluff throughout the day. She really was just waiting for Donté to come back so they could spend some time together. “Honestly, I feel like Jex could get a bit more exercise, would you want to come on a walk with us?” Mireska was really hoping he would say yes. They hadn’t got to spend much time together recently, and Mireska was really hoping for some more quality one on one time. 

“Why, that sounds pretty nice around now.” Donté was pleased to spend a bit of time relaxing, away from the stresses of the ancient and all the struggle that comes with defending it. A bit of a walk would be perfect to get the stress off of Donté’s tired bones. “What do you say? How about we go to the park nearby?” Mireska smiled, “That sounds fantastic.”

While the two of them were walking Jex would constantly walk off of the path, taking an interest in whatever ground smells she would find. Neither Donté nor Dark Willow would mind, as it would give them more time to walk with each other. “So, what do you think went wrong with the game?” Mireska asked. She thought that maybe talking about why the game went wrong would allow her to relate to the Pangolier. “Well, our supports got mad at us for buying off meta items and decided to not help us,” the Pangolier said, “I mean, I felt the need to get Vladimir’s offering first, and our witch doctor decided that it was a lost game.” 

Mireska felt empathetic to Donté. She would often try to go more of a carry build when needed, and the team would just flame her. “Oh, they’re just not ready for new metas, Donté,” she said, “You’re just ahead of the curve.” The Pangolier smiled, “Thanks Mireska, that’s lovely to hear from someone as smart as you.” Mireska blushed. The Pangolier knew exactly how to get to her. “Why don’t we hurry up to the park?” Mireska said. The Pangolier knew what she was hinting at, so the two of them picked up the pace.

As they were approaching the park, they saw Raigor the Earthshaker and Crixalix the Sand King leave. The two of them likely had a nice date just walking around. However, Mireska wanted her and Donté to do a bit more than just walk around. She had other plans and wanted to cue Donté into this. Mireska let out Jex to run around, and it quickly scampered off into the woods. “So it’s been quite a while since we’ve been left alone, just the two of us.” Mireska’s eyes lowered to her feet. She wasn’t quite sure how to ask for what she wanted. “What are you implying, my dear Mireska?” Donté asked. “Is there something that you’d like to do?” Donté knew exactly what Mireska wanted. He wanted it to, since it’s been so long, and he needed to relieve some tension. 

“Well, I was just wondering if, maybe we could…” Mireska was unsure how to get her point across, until she decided that she didn’t need to use words. “Ah forget it.” Mireska playfully pushed over the Pangolier, knocking him flat on his back. Normally she wouldn’t have been able to push over the strong mass that made up the Pangolier, but he wasn’t expecting it now. Either that or he let it happen. Donté let out a sharp breath when he hit the ground, and after a moment, a knowing grin appeared on his face. “Oh Mireska,” Donté said, “you know you could have just asked.” The Pangolier chuckled. He knew that Mireska has been wanting to become more sexually active, ever since they’ve been forced to spend less time with each other thanks to needing to defend the ancient. 

“Oh, shut up, Donté.” Mireska said with a smile. And she knew exactly how to shut him up. She climbed on top of him, hands on the ground besides his head. She brought her face closer to his, and looked deep into his amber eyes. The two of them simply stared at each other for a bit, taking in the beauty of each other's faces. After a minute, Mireska closed her eyes and dove towards the Pangolier’s face. Their lips locked and they began kissing each other. After every 5 or so seconds, the two of them would separate faces, take a sharp breath of air, and dive right back in. Donté brought his hands to Mireska’s hair, running his fingers through it. He’s been waiting for this for a while, and he could tell the Dark Willow has been ready for this as well. After a few minutes of passionate kissing, the Dark Willow detached from Donté’s face, and stared into his eyes. The two of them were panting and their blood was rushing. They could feel each other's hearts beating strongly. They had completely blocked the fact that they were in a public place out of their mind. At this moment, it was just the two of them, together. The outside world was not concerning them at all at this point. 

After a moment of staring into Donté’s eyes and breathing heavily, Mireska moved downward. She burrowed her face into the Pangolier’s neck, kissing him quickly. Donté’s hair raised, and his heart began to beat faster. Mireska could feel a noticeable rise in the Pangolier’s pelvic area, just what she had wanted. She continued moving downwards, kissing Donté’s chest and then his stomach, before stopping and removing his pants from his legs. Without a care, she tossed them far away, causing Donté’s eyes to dart towards them. The Pangolier let out a sharp breath, as he felt Mireska kiss the base of his sizable cock, and then the middle of it, and then a few quick pecks on the tip. Mireska quickly began swirling her tongue around the head of Donté’s penis, causing it to twitch a little. Mireska couldn’t help but smile a bit, knowing how good the Pangolier was feeling. He was breathing irregularly and gripping onto the cold grass at his sides, eyes closed and chest moving up and down. He was certainly in need of something like this after the stress he’s been through. 

After a few swirls, Mireska began to go down on the Pangolier. Making sure to take in his musky, yet familiar essence. It was a comforting scent, and it matched the taste fairly well. It was a taste that Mireska hadn’t experienced in many months, but she could still recognize it the instant it touched her tongue. Mireska moved her head up and down, pleasuring the Pangolier with her lips, tongue, and throat. Donté let out many lengthy, yet quiet moans that seemed a bit higher pitched than his regular speaking voice. The Mireska couldn’t help but notice how much higher pitched it was. It made her happy knowing how much pleasure the Pangolier was getting out of her blow job.

After a couple of minutes of sucking off Donté, Mireska released her tight lips from his penis, and rather forcefully said “turn around.” The shook his head, and his eyes widened. “Ohhh, Mireska, I didn’t realize that you were a lady of the south!” Pangolier happily flipped, the only parts of him touching the ground were his forearms and his shins. “Well, go ahead Dark Willow.”

Mireska was awestruck at how easily she got him to expose his tight anus. She knew that the Pangolier wasn’t too familiar with anal play and was quite happy that he was willing to corroborate so quickly. The view was incredible. The Pangolier’s backsack was long and swaying, with a bit of his dick poking out from the bottom of the sack. Mireska began by cupping Donté’s balls with her left hand and grasping his penis with her right. She began by slowly jerking off the Pangolier with big strokes of her right hand, making sure to move up and down the entire length of the shaft. With her right hand, she pushed her thumb into the middle of Donté’s testicles and began massaging the balls. She knew that Donté liked it because he quickly let out a big sigh and arched his back, lying more of his body on the grassy terrain underneath.

Still, Mireska wasn’t finished with Donté’s behind. While jacking him off and massaging his balls, she has been eyeing his slightly puckering asshole. She thought that she might warn him before she did anything with it, but at the same time she believed that actions spoke louder than words. Releasing both Donté’s sack and penis, Mireska got a tight grip of both of his cheeks and gave them a good squeeze. Surely this would be enough to prepare the Pangolier for a bit of ass play. Mireska spread his fuzzy ass cheeks apart, exposing an essentially untouched, immaculately good-looking asshole. Mireska was staring at it, mouth agape. “Well, what are you waiting for?” Donté said. “Have at it!” Mireska was surprised that the Pangolier was so open to new ideas, after months of being afraid to open up to what she wanted to do, she was finally able to have full access to Donté’s ass. Without much delay, she dove right in between his cheeks, simply basking in the warmth that his body was giving off. At this position, she could smell the Pangolier as purely as possible. He smelt like he always does, but just that much stronger from down here. After admiring the situation that she was in, she stuck out her tongue.

She began by putting the tip of her tongue at the base of Donté’s balls, but as she reached it, his balls perked up a little bit. Mireska thought it was cute how he instinctively pulled up his sack, unused to the feeling of it being pleasured in this way. When Donté’s pair settled back down, she transitioned to using the full of her tongue to lick up the Pangolier’s sack and perineum, slowly making her way to Donté’s anus. Mireska was almost shaking with anticipation. When she first started dating the Pangolier, this is what she pictured the two of them would be doing on the daily, having sex and simply enjoying each other’s presence. Without much delay, her tongue gracefully got to Donté’s puckered asshole. Mireska licked it fully a bit, to get it wet. When the Pangolier began trying to relax it, the Dark Willow dove in with her tongue, licking the inside walls of Donté’s asshole. This was rimming. Mireska was so happy to finally experience it from the giving end. It was everything she had imagined. She enthusiastically licked away at the Pangolier’s asshole and spread his cheeks just about as far as they would go.

Meanwhile, the Pangolier was experiencing a strange sensation. It felt rather tickling at his asshole, but it was nonetheless still very pleasant. This isn’t normally what the women he would be with would want, and he wouldn’t let them do it anyways. Only Mireska would get special treatment from him, because he felt that she deserved it. He felt that Mireska was special compared to the previous women in his life. He was willing to do things with her that he wouldn’t do with anyone else. This rimming was just one of the many things he was happy to try with the Dark Willow. He didn’t expect it, but it felt rather good. It certainly got him harder than he already was. He looked down and his dick was sitting at a nice eight inches, essentially touching the grass in the position that he was in. He also didn’t expect this position to feel so relaxing. With Mireska lapping at his asshole, he felt as if he could almost drift away. His mind was in another place when suddenly, his head drifted to the left, and his body quickly followed. He had fallen onto his side.

Mireska was amused, “Oh I didn’t know it felt that good!” Mireska was happy that the Pangolier was enjoying it as much as she was. But she wasn’t done yet. She pushed Donté from his side onto his back and lifted his legs behind her back. This was likely her new favorite position. She had easy access to the Pangolier’s asshole as his hefty sack draped across her face and his penis stuck out towards his chest. With each intense lick, Mireska pushed forward on the Pangolier, causing his legs to go back and forth with the Dark Willow’s movements. He was at her command. She was in charge.

Pangolier was a bit shocked. He had never been in a position like this. He had always been the one in charge, and yet, he felt rather comfortable with it. He felt like he had released his prior stressors and worries and that he and Mireska were the only ones in the world. He had completely let go of the stress the earlier game had put on him and had given up his body to the Dark Willow, letting her do what she wanted with him. He wanted to say something about how good he felt, but only moans and heavy breaths would come out. Donté felt incredible.

Mireska noticed that the Pangolier was dripping a lot of precum onto his stomach. She decided that it was time to move onto the next step. She released herself from between the Pangolier’s ass cheeks and set his legs on the ground. She stood up from her kneeling stance and positioned herself above Donté’s lower half. She was dripping a bit herself with her natural lubricant. Right onto Donté’s eager cock. “Well,” she said, “I think it’s about time we get to business.” She smiled, and the Pangolier narrowed his eyes and smiled back. It was time to fuck.

As Mireska was mentally preparing herself to be penetrated by Donté’s cock, she moved her hand underneath her and grabbed his penis. She wanted to make sure it made a clean entry into her vagina, and that there were no complications. Staring downwards, she concentrated to make sure she was getting his penis to where it needed to be. Donté couldn’t help but chuckle a little bit, both out of anticipation for what was about to go down, but also because Mireska was so focused that she had her tongue sticking out, just to make sure things would go right. When the Dark Willow felt she was lined up, she bent her legs. As she crouched down, her ankles cracked, and the two of them giggled a bit. They were both so eager for this to get started.

The two finally made contact as Mireska crouched down a bit more. Donté noticed how wet the dark willow was. She must’ve been really excited to be rimming him earlier, which was good news for the Pangolier. He didn’t mind being licked down there and would be sure to tell her later. Mireska Moved back and forth on the tip, getting a feel for how the head pressed against her. It wasn’t long until she decided it was time to go deeper, and begin sliding down the Pangolier’s girthy cock. It was very warm and was pulsing as blood continued rushing through it. It felt good to be this connected with Donté, as it has been a few weeks since the couple last had sex. Mireska finally felt close to Donté again. Mireska slowly began moving her lower half up and down Donté’s shaft, taking in every inch each time she lowered herself. She brought her head closer to the Pangolier’s, to the point where the couple’s noses were touching. This was the romantic getaway that Mireska and Pangolier had been craving for a while now. It was just the two of them, locked away in this moment of passion. Mireska continued sliding up and down the Pangolier’s stiff cock.

The two of them let out labored breathing. This was a lot of work for the two of them, but it felt so good. Mireska took her hands off of the ground besides the Pangolier’s head and straightened up. With one of her free hands, she began masturbating her clitoris. The two of them were feeling immense pleasure, all while a cool breeze was making its way through the trees and kissing their skin, as if nature itself was cooling the two of them down. It was truly a relief with all the physical exertion that this sex was. The most that the Dark Willow had experienced recently was playing catch with Jex, so this was a good physical experience for her. “Mireska… I…” Donté was struggling to get out the words he wanted to say through his belabored breathing, “I’ve missed you so badly” he said.

Mireska stopped riding the Pangolier. These words had touched her so deeply that she couldn’t help but lean in and kiss him. “I’ve missed you too, you big dope.” The two of them began making out a bit more, before they switched to a bit of a stranger position. The Pangolier, taking advantage of his larger stature in comparison to the Dark willow, wrapped his wide tail around the back of her, as if he was rolling up. Then, inserting his dick into her, she let out a deep moan. She was so warm and felt so secure and comforted, completely surrounded by the Pangolier. As he continued pumping into her, they were almost rolling, as the Pangolier is quite used to this. The Pangolier was embracing her in this way like no one had ever done before. None of her previous suitors have been capable of achieving such a position, due to their anatomy, but Donté was different. Mireska knew that he would not do this for just anyone, and that he truly cared for her.

Donté began pumping faster and faster, until it became clear that he was close to finishing. Mireska released herself from the rolling thunder ball that the Pangolier was casting, but quickly continued jerking him off. His breathing became even sharper, with deeper inhales and very shallow and quick exhales through his mouth. His eyes were closed and his head was tilted back. Mireska reached around and put a few fingers in his asshole, prepared earlier by the rimming. He was tight, but there was enough wiggle room for Mireska to play around. With a few more pumps, Donté was ready to release his load. Donté opened his mouth wide with a big moan as spurt after spurt of his hot cum came shooting out of his penis, leaving streaks right on his chest. He hated when Mireska did this cause it was quite a mess, but he loved the mischievous smile on her face whenever she did. “You know, this is-“

“Going to be a lot to clean up, I know I know.” Mireska cut Pangolier off with a chuckle. She noticed that the Pangolier slowly began going a bit flaccid, and was about ready to get up. “Oh don’t think you’re done just yet!” Mireska put her hands on Donté’s shoulders, “You may have gotten off, but I’m just getting started.” Donté almost wanted to protest, as he’s gotten quite messy thanks to the Dark Willow, but he knows that it has been a while since the two of them had romantic relations like this, so he obliged. The Pangolier grabbed her two ass cheeks and pulled her closer to his face. Her lips were pink like bubblegum, and he was ready to go down on her. With a swift move, Donté quickly brought his mouth up to her vulva and began licking. Mireska quickly tensed up, as she didn’t expect the Pangolier to acquiesce so quickly. Usually, Donté takes a lot of prodding to get to this point, but today he was just so quick. He began sticking his tongue inside of her, making her squirm a bit. 

Donté noticed how warm the Dark willow was. She tasted familiar, and he felt at peace knowing that the two of them were familiar enough with each other that their own essences became a nostalgic taste. In this moment, he felt extremely connected with the dark willow, both physically and romantically. He knew exactly how she liked to be licked, with big, broad strokes across the vagina and a finer bit of control across the clitoris. The two of them never feel closer than when they’re having sex, and this one was different. They’ve been so distant for a while but today was the day they truly connected. “I love you, Mireska.” Pangolier wanted Mireska to know how much she meant to her. The Dark Willow looked in his eyes for a second and said, “keep licking,” and Pangolier obliged. He wanted to keep licking until the Dark Willow couldn’t stand it anymore. Her legs began quivering, and she tensed up, falling to her knees and crushing the Pangolier. Donté was the only man that Mireska has been with that could make her feel this way. She felt a warm sense of calm after her orgasm and she began letting her mind drift about meaningless matter about what the two of them would have dinner today to more meaningful thoughts like how the two of them have spent more time in this relationship than any of their previous relationships, and where they would go from here.

Mireska was so caught in her head that she didn’t realize that she was still sitting on the Pangolier’s face, “Oh, sorry dear,” she said as she quickly got off of him, laying down on the grass next to him. “Ahh, I do not mind, Mireska,” Pangolier turned his head towards her, “You appeared to be really enjoying it, and I didn’t want to be the one to stop it.” Mireska loved how thoughtful the Pangolier was. She felt like he was always willing to put forth his best foot to help her out and keep her happy. Pangolier let out a chuckle, “I wonder if your little fae is off humping some other little spirit.” Mireska playfully hit the Pangolier, “Oh stop, he’s mischievous but he wouldn’t do anything along that vein,” Mireska paused for a second, “but he did probably find something to steal.” Mireska couldn’t help but find the idea quite funny, with Jex stealing something just to steal it. She started laughing harder and harder, as the Pangolier just smiled and enjoyed her company. “Oh, You really love the idea of your little pet taking something away from some poor little creature do you?” The Pangolier jokingly asked. Mireska turned to Donté, still laughing and very matter of factly said “Yes.” This was enough to get the Pangolier laughing too.

After their laughing fit has ended, they decided that they should start heading home. “I’m in desperate need of a shower, after what you’ve done to me,” gesturing to his chest, “I need to get this stuff off before it gets too matted in my fur.” The two of them began getting up and collected their clothes. As they were getting ready to take off, Jex came floating back to the Dark Willow’s cage, with a small shiny bit of gold, prompting another laughing fit from Mireska as she and Pangolier walked home, hand in hand.

  
  



End file.
